First Kiss
by Whattheydonttellus
Summary: After getting stood up by her date, Ruby returns to the dorm in tears where her sister finds her. Ruby admits o never kissing anyone, where Yang somewhat reluctantly agrees to be her first. They are caught red handed, leading to a series of downward spiraling events that will either bring the sisters closer, are set their last remaining ties ablaze.


First Kiss

Ruby stepped into the senior dormitory and collapsed on the couch. Her teammates remained absent just like they had earlier that evening. The four huntresses had all planned dates on the same night and now competed over whom might stay out the longest; the last time this happened in junior year, Yang was declared the champion after arriving home the next morning.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in a waterfall of melancholy; she had been looking forward to the tryst for nearly a month and truly possessed feeling for the boy. "What an asshole," Ruby muttered to herself. "Leave me waiting in the snow for an hour and don't even show up..."

She sat up and tried to calm down, but disappointment of the ditch and jealousy of her teammates prevented her from any kind solace. The dark haired girl jumped when the front door opened, revealing a tall, blonde girl in a golden dress.

"Yang? Why are you back so early?" Ruby asked.

"The guy was a douche bag. He said he would take me into bed and make me his bitch," The eldest sister replied. Yang sat beside her kin and rubbed away the tears off her face. "What happened to you? You look like crap." Yang grabbed a tissue off of the coffee table and wiped the running makeup from her the shorter girl's eyes. The blonde pulled Ruby into her signature bear hug.

"I got stood up."

"You what? Where is the guy? I'll step on his fucking neck."

"Yang, it's fine."

"No it isn't. Ruby, you're the prettiest, smartest, and strongest girl I know, you deserve so much better."

The younger student blushed and returned the embrace. They sat like that for what felt like a long time before Yang released her sister.

"I know you were really into this guy, and I'm sorry."

"Yang, I needed to win."

"Win what?"

"Our competition. I like this guy, and I wanted him to... you know."

"There's no rush for that. Leaving college without going that far is ok."

"You rushed into it! You got laid as a sophomore!"

"And I still regret it. If I had waited for the perfect guy, I might still be a virgin, but I would be happier."

"I doubt that. Our entire team has already done it, hell, everyone in the senior tower has done it. I can't leave college without having sex, let alone without kissing anyone."

"You haven't had your first kiss? Well we're gonna fix that. I am taking you to a bar and you're making out with somebody if it kills me." Yang sprang up and bolted for the door, but her sister snatched her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Come on!"

"No. I don't want it to be just some drunk guy looking to get it on with a college girl. Yeah, I want to kiss somebody, but I want that person to mean something to me... and I only know one person who might..."

"Ruby, I can't."

"You- you're right, I don't know what I was thinking, hoping my sister would kiss me. Oh god, I'm a freak." Ruby sobbed. She cried for a minute before a pair of lips pressed against her own silenced her. "Yang?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Ruby followed orders without question. At first the contact was sweet and small, but eventually Yang gave a bit more force, then became matched gladly by her sister. The kiss was passionate. After several minutes, Ruby, hardly considering if she might overstep her bounds, shoved her tongue between he sister's lips. Yang's eyes shot open, but she didn't pull away. The blonde had kissed plenty of boys, but her sister, while obviously inexperienced, felt far more pleasurable to salute.

Ruby broke the kiss first, "Th- thanks."

"Don't mention it. In fact, it was kind of fun. I'd do it again, but Weiss and Blake will be back soon."

"Wait, one last time?"

"I guess I can't blame you for wanting more. I taste too damn good," Yang laughed as she leaned back into Ruby, this time giving a bit of her own tongue. This kiss didn't last long, but long enough for the sister's partners to walk in and catch them in the act.

Weiss and Blake were petrified. Before them sat two women sharing both blood and a kiss. "What the hell?" The white haired and oldest girl shouted.

"Oh shit," Yang cursed herself.

* * *

><p>"Weiss, I'm sorry," Ruby said to her partner in the hallway.<p>

"You dolt. Do you know how much trouble you can get in for that?"

"I just wanted a first kiss, please don't tell anybody."

"First kiss? Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah. You and Blake were already dating, and that only left her as somebody I could trust. Please, Weiss, don't think less of me."

"Idiot. I would have done it for you. I'm sure Blake would too. I just have one question."

"Ask anything."

"Are you really into... girls?"

* * *

><p>"Care to explain?" Blake asked in a stern voice. She had gotten Yang alone several hours after the incident.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal is." The blonde lied. She knew very well what the big deal was.

"Try 'I walk in to find my partner swapping spit with her sister.' Yang, you know you can't do this."

"And why not?"

"It's incest, it's illegal, it's gross. Should I go on? Even if you were in love with Ruby, you should have told me."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Then please enlighten me as to what the fuck that was."

"You want the story? Fine. Ruby's date was a no-show...," Yang went through each bit of the story, sparing her partner details of the make-out scene.

"If you really just did it for her, I can get past it."

"Thanks."

"But Yang, if I do ever find out that you two have something between you, I don't know if I'll get past it."


End file.
